onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 735
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Unheard-of - Admiral Fujitora's Surprising Decision!" is the 735th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sabo walks away from a defeated Burgess, but Burgess riles him up by talking about Ace, causing Sabo to severely burn him. Meanwhile, the Marines arrest all of the Donquixote Pirates except for Viola, Baby 5, and Bellamy. Maynard broadcasts the destruction on Dressrosa to three neighboring islands, and as this occurs, the people of Dressrosa beg Riku Doldo III to return to the throne. Doldo keeps refusing until Elizabello II backs up the citizens' plea, and Fujitora then arrives with a platoon of Marines. As multitudes of people watch, Fujitora and the Marines fall prostrate before Doldo in apology for the World Government allowing Doflamingo to rule over Dressrosa. The record of this is kept, and soon news of Doflamingo's defeat at the hand of Luffy and Law's alliance is spread all over the world. Long Summary The citizens of Dressrosa continue celebrating Doflamingo's defeat as Gatz tearfully states that he never expected Doflamingo to be defeated like this before hanging up his Den Den Mushi. Sabo is happily viewing the emerging sun as well, and walks away from a defeated Burgess. Burgess wonders why Sabo is not going to finish him off, but Sabo feels no need to. However, Burgess tells Sabo that Ace said something to them during his defeat on Banaro Island as Sabo's Den Den Mushi rings. His fellow members of the Revolutionary Army impatiently wait in the underground harbor for him to pick up their call, but one states that Sabo only answers when he feels like it. Burgess tells Sabo that Ace told them not to tell his brother about his defeat, as he knew what the Marines would do to him. However, Sabo grabs Burgess' head and places it in a tight grip as he replies that he knows that already and is not interested in revenge. Burgess holds his dagger behind his back, determined to get the Mera Mera no Mi lest he lose his reputation, and questions Sabo about the regret he felt for not being around to try to save Ace before attacking the revolutionary with his dagger. However, Sabo easily dodges the blow and states that that is why he did not want any more regrets before incinerating Burgess with Hiken. As Burgess flies far away, Sabo answers his Den Den Mushi, where Koala reveals that they are ready to go and are just waiting for him. Sabo asks if she got the list, which she affirms, but hangs up abruptly, causing Koala to punch the revolutionary holding the Den Den Mushi. Meanwhile, the Marines scour Dressrosa, looking for the Donquixote Pirates. All of them are located, sans Bellamy, and the Marines are warned that many of the officers are Devil Fruit users and told to bind them with seastone. As they watch all the lower-ranked pirates being led away, Sai and Chinjao remark that this marks the true end of Doflamingo's crew, and Sai tells Baby 5 to stay with him, which she gladly complies with. As the Marines bind Doflamingo with seastone chains, one Marine asks another if they had reported this to Marine Headquarters. The other responds that Admiral Fujitora actually told them to not file a report yet. Meanwhile, Maynard stands on a pile of rubble above ground and is told that his Den Den Mushi is ready, and Maynard tells his men to take another one and follow Fujitora like they were ordered. As Fujitora walks through the streets with a platoon of Marines, Maynard broadcasts himself to Applenine Island and two other islands close to Dressrosa. He reveals that the wreckage he is standing on is what Doflamingo did to Dressrosa today, and tells the people on the neighboring islands to spread the word about the Shichibukai's actions. Elsewhere, the citizens of Dressrosa surround Riku Doldo III and beg him to return to the throne, having found out that they were tricked ten years ago. Doldo adamantly refuses, saying that his family's pacifist philosophy would only lead to ruin if something like Doflamingo comes around again. However, the people respond that they will willing take that as well as the poverty they used to be in in order to regain the peace they once had. Suddenly, Elizabello II arrives, saying that as a fighting king this cry for peace irked him. However, he tells Doldo that he wants him to return to the throne and act tough in order to turn away opposing countries like he once did before. Suddenly, Fujitora and the Marines reach Doldo, and the Admiral's arrival shocks the citizens of Dressrosa and the neighboring islands watching the broadcast of this. Fujitora tells Doldo that the World Government allowed Doflamingo to take over Dressrosa because he was a Shichibukai. Fujitora and the Marines then fall prostrate before Doldo in apology for their actions, shocking everyone watching. The people on the neighboring islands record this event, and soon the news is distributed across the world revealing that Doflamingo has been taken down by Luffy and Law's pirate alliance. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Gatz in tears of joy as he hangs up his Den Den Mushi. **Sai, Baby 5, and Chinjao watching the Marines arresting the grunts of the Donquixote Pirates. **Issho walking through Dressrosa's ruined city before meeting Riku Doldo III. **A scene of Doflamingo being carried out of the underground trade port. *When Sabo remembers reading a newspaper relating the events of Marineford, the name of the Marine HQ is incorrectly written "MARINFORD". *While showing the defeated Donquixote Pirates officers, the anime shows Gladius lying on top of one the stone spikes created by Pica. *When Issho is kneeling before Riku, the latter's cape is missing its skull and crossbones, an error also present in the original version of the adapted chapter. Site Navigation